


Hell and Back

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Crowley is Alive and Don't Tell Me Otherwise, He just got stuck in another universe, M/M, Supernatural: All Along The Watchtower Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Bobby was surprised to see him.





	Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



In his world, there were no happy endings. There was either fight or be killed — Bobby Singer had always been a fighter. He had lost many friends in the war against the angels but Bobby never thought he would lose his lover, Crowley. So when he saw an injured and very much alive Crowley, Bobby thought it had to be one of Michael’s tricks.

With his rifle fully load and flask full of Holy Water, Bobby demanded answers. Crowley; hurt and tired told him everything. He might have been the King of Hell but he could never say no to Bobby Singer (any version of him). They may have never become lovers in his universe but Crowley had always cared for Bobby in his own way. He might have be an ornery bastard but Crowley missed his Bobby and if he had to be stuck in an alternate universe, at least the older hunter had been the one to find him.

Remembering the man who called himself Dean Winchester, Bobby lowered his rife. His was still a bit wary of Crowley’s explanation but the demon was in no condition to cause any trouble so Bobby decided to take him home. Although the little war tore house wasn’t much but it was enough to help Crowley recover. During his convalescence, he got to know the Bobby of this new world.

Although he was more jaded than the Bobby of his world, they not only had the same sense of humor but he was loyal as well. His doppelganger and Bobby had been together for ten years before Michael killed him. It had been a hard life but they had loved each other. Crowley hoped that with time, this Bobby could love him just as much as the Crowley that he had lost.

He had never gotten the chance to fall in love with his Bobby but now Crowley was given a second chance and this time he was going to take it.


End file.
